This Fast-Track SBIR proposal is directed toward the development of new technology for high-throughput, low cost, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping. The investigators predict that high-resolution SNP maps will revolutionize the science and practice of genetics. The new technology will make use of self-assembled arrays of beads on optical fibers, because of the rapidity of self-assembly and its flexibility for customization of arrays and their manufacture on demand. These arrays have 10-fold more elements per unit area than the most densely packed conventional arrays and densities can be increased further. The specific aims in Phase I relate to determining the identity of beads bearing oligonucleotide probes at each position in a randomly ordered array. The feasibility of performing this decoding procedure will be tested in a model system consisting of 16 different probes-on-beads. If Phase I is successful, an SNP genotyping system with a projected capacity of 3,000,000 genotypes per assay cycle will be developed in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE